


[podfic] Couverture

by ArtemisTheHuntress



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheHuntress/pseuds/ArtemisTheHuntress
Summary: Beverly and Deanna have a great time planet-side. Worf does not understand.A podfic of "Couverture" by yeaka.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher & Deanna Troi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	[podfic] Couverture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Couverture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911885) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> Created for peasina for Purimgifts! I thought it was fun and cute and in the spirit! I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you to [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka) for allowing me to podfic their story!

**Title:** Couverture  
**Author:** yeaka  
**Podficcer:** ArtemisTheHuntress / venatrixlunaris  
**Length:** 8:19  
**Format:** MP3 (download available via Soundcloud) & streaming

**Author's Note:**

> Image sources for the cover:  
> [Chocolate flowers](https://www.shutterstock.com/image-photo/chocolate-flowers-317236727) \-- [Rose garden](https://unsplash.com/photos/w_N-XCjiM0o) \-- [Red dahlia](https://unsplash.com/photos/vJ4MIz8bRN8) \-- [Garden background](https://unsplash.com/photos/F3MmVPH9iLY)
> 
> Chag Purim sameach!


End file.
